The Bet
by Fangnatic14
Summary: When Beast Boy promises that he will make Raven laugh, she replies with an answer that shocks everyone. Now, Beast Boy is determined to make her laugh, just to see if she was bluffing, or if she actually meant what she said. Little bit of fun, little bit of seriousness, lots of bit BBxRae.
1. The Bet

The Titans gathered on the couch, with different levels of enthusiasm, and stared at Beast Boy. While Starfire and Cyborg readily awaited his "important announcement", Robin and Raven were a little less than pleased. Robin sat with his arm crossed, anxious to get back to his most recent lead. Raven barely listened to Beast Boy's words, focusing more on her current novel. Beast Boy just stood with a grin stuck on his face, peering at his friends like he knew some fantastic secret.

"So, I know you're all wondering why I've gathered you here," he said, as mysterious as he could muster.

"Well, yeah," Robin said. "You told us it was an emergency. Did you figure anything out about the latest robberies?" Starfire smiled at Robin's question and turned, excited, to Beast Boy.

"Oh, I would be most overjoyed to hear your discovery. Maybe we will be able to kick the butt this time!"

"Um, no Starfire," Beat Boy's face fell. "Sorry, but I didn't discover anything new" - Robin sighed and began to stand - "but that doesn't mean it's not important!" Beast Boy finished.

"Then get on with it, salad head!" Cyborg taunted. Raven smirked and flipped to the next chapter.

"Okay," Beast Boy chuckled. "Drum roll please." Everyone stayed in their respective positions. "Never mind," he sighed. "You guys are no fun. Anyway, you guys all know my jokes are kind of old." Starfire giggled, Robin dropped his head on to the back of the couch, Cyborg groaned, and Raven nodded without pulling her eyes from her book. "So," he continued playfully, "I made up some new ones. And I need _you_ guys to test them out, so I can make 'em better."

"Aw, man, you know what? I totally forgot I've got some steaks to cook up," Cyborg blurted, hopping up from the couch and speeding toward the kitchen.

"And I really thought this was going to be important," Robin said harshly, leaving for his room. Only Starfire and Raven remained on the couch. Starfire was disappointed in her friends for leaving in such a rude manner and Raven glared up at Beast Boy.

"Do you _enjoy_ making a fool of yourself?" she asked.

"No," he mumbled, ears dropping.

"Then why -"

"Because I told you I wouldn't give up until I make you laugh. And that's a _promise_."

"So you made up new jokes to try and make me laugh?"

"That's right," he sang, his ears perking back up.

"Then don't you think I shouldn't hear them before you're ready to tell them?" she pointed out.

"Hmm, yeah. You're right. You need to hear them when they're refined." He wiggled his eyebrows, like he was trying to prove he knew how to use big words as well. "Starfire, will you help me?"

"I would be glad to help you with the telling of jokes to friend Raven," she grinned.

"Great! Because, Raven, I _will_ make you laugh," he threatened.

"I'll tell you something, Beast Boy," she said, closing her book. "The day that any of your actions or words make me laugh, will be the same day that I'll let you kiss me."

"Whoa," Beast Boy muttered, as surprised as she, though she kept her face uninterested. She knew, deep down that he could make her laugh. He had done it maybe once or twice before, but not recently.

Starfire gasped and Cyborg's face could only be described as "horrified". Raven turned and left the living area, returning to her room to meditate on her life choices.

* * *

**So, yay! First chapter done! It's just a fun little idea I had, but this is my first TT fanfiction, so I'm sorry if they're a little OOC. If you like it, please review! If there's any questions, please ask them! If there are an critiques, I wanna hear 'em! **


	2. And So It Begins

**So, a couple of things about the last chapter. 1) I realize that Starfire does not quite understand Beast Boy's jokes, which is why there's irony in her "helping him", because there's no way his jokes will get better with her help. 2) When Raven says "is the same day I'll let you kiss me", she's saying it like it's a "when pigs fly" kind of deal. So, she highly doubts he can get her to laugh. Still... you'll have to see the turnout. :D**

* * *

"Azarath metrion zinthos," she muttered under her breath, focusing her mind into a deeper subconscious. The darkness flooded in around her thoughts, creating swirls that swept behind her eyes. The last little bit of conscious thought remained like a shrinking pinhole, but someone pushed through with their consistent knocking. The pinhole opened, letting the troubled thoughts blind her. She grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut until she could no longer deal with the annoying metal clanging of her door.

"What?" she asked Beast Boy.

"Knock knock," he chuckled. She stared at him for a moment.

"Who's there?"

"I'm a pile up."

"I'm a pile up who?" she sighed. Then she heard what she said and Beast Boy snorted with laughter. "Oh, real mature," she said. Then she pushed him out of her doorframe by his forehead and slammed her fist on the button. Her door shut with a swish of air. She rubbed her temples as the laughter faded out of the hallway. She couldn't believe she made such a horrible decision - practically giving Beast Boy permission to annoy her whenever the urge hit him.

* * *

Raven loved waking up early, before the sun rose. No one else was ever up and it gave her the chance to feel at peace. It was like she's the only one on the earth, no one to hide her emotions from - no one to hurt - the complete solitude did wonders on her constant migraine.

She made her way down the hall in her flannel pants and tank top, stretching her arms and cracking her back along the way. She came to a stop when she saw her bathroom already glowing with a warm light. The door was cracked, so she figured she must have used the toilet in the night and had forgotten. She pushed open the door and saw none other than Beast Boy, bathing in her Jacuzzi tub, with soothing lavender candles lit. He was wearing swimming trunks, but the sight of him still shocked her.

"_What_ are you doing in here?" she questioned. He looked up and smiled.

"Knock knock."

"Get out," she demanded.

"Come on Raven," he pleaded, "how am I supposed to make you laugh if you don't even give me a chance."

"Easy. Stop trying to make me laugh," she snarled. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on her bath pillow. _Fine_, she thought. "Who's there?"

"Dwayne."

"Dwayne who?" she answered after a moment's thought - making sure she wouldn't insult herself again. Beast Boy slid down until his mouth was at the waterline.

"Dwaine the tub! I'm dwowning!" His words bubbled. Raven scoffed and left the bathroom. She needed tea - her migraine was back.

* * *

Raven returned downstairs later, dressed in her uniform, to grab her second cup of tea and start the day with her friends. She had just poured her tea and was turning to sit, when Beast Boy appeared in her vision.

"What?" she asked tiredly. In the past twelve hours, she had to suffer through more jokes than she usually heard in a week.

"What's the Karate expert's favorite kind of drink?"

"I don't know," she said with false enthusiasm, rolling her eyes, "what?"

"Kara-tea! Get it? 'Cause you're drinking tea!" He was grinning from ear to ear. Raven snarled and her eyes became blood red. Beast Boy took a few steps back as her tea kettle rose from the stovetop and hurled itself toward him. He ducked a second before it shattered on the wall. The tinkling sound of porcelain pieces hitting the ground pulled Raven from her trance. She gasped as she saw the destroyed gift - from the monks that raised her.

"Sorry," Beast Boy barely spoke. "I'll get you a new one."

"Just stop, okay?" she begged. "You've already done enough. Just stop trying to fix everything, you _screw up_."

"Raven," he whispered, his face full of hurt. He knew he screwed a lot of things up - he's screwed up - but he's never been _called_ a screw up. That was the worst thing she had ever named him. It made him feel as though she would never accept him or the nice things he tried to do for her - and it hurt because he had a_lways_ accepted her and he was the only one who ever tried to get her involved with their friends.

The alarm sounded and the room was filled with red light.

"You guys better make up fast," Robin commanded. "We have another robbery."

* * *

**Yay! Short chapters guys! I know, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get the story going for now. They'll get longer and more intricate as I learn how to write the Titans better and figure out exactly what I;m doing with my life. :p So, that's it! Please review!**


	3. The Invisible Foe

"Drive faster," Robin shouted.

"I'm _going_ as fast as I can without wrecking us!" Cyborg informed. The great thing about driving the T-Car was that everyone stopped and moved to the sides when they saw it coming - treating like an ambulance.

"I know," Robin said in a low voice. "It's just that, every time we get there, the criminal's already gone. Like they know how fast we respond. I'm betting it's someone we've been up against before."

"But what invisible foe of ours robs banks?" questioned Starfire. "Could it possibly be Mumbo?"

"Not a chance. We put Mumbo behind bars last week. He's not smart enough to have escaped already," Robin thought aloud. The Titans sat in silence for a moment, thinking of possible perps, hoping that they'd get there in time to catch them.

"I can get us there," Raven realized. The Titans looked at her as she closed her eyes and focused on her powers. Within a moment, she had phased her soul-self through the top of the car and swept it up with one of her wings. Within seconds, they were at the bank and she returned to her body. The T-Car was still traveling full speed and Cyborg hit the brakes, skidding to a stop.

"Nice trick," he complimented.

"Yeah," agreed Robin. "Why don't you use it more often?"

"Carrying things as heavy as the T-Car tires me," she explained.

"Ha!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Good one!" She glared at him, not letting him forget what had happened just ten minutes earlier. The Titans removed themselves from the car and stared at the bank, security alarms still howling. The main entry burst open in that instant, revealing an empty doorframe. It _had_ to be their guy.

"Titans, go!"

Starfire and Cyborg immediately shot at the doors, leaving the entryway to crumble a bit.

"He's on the move!" Cyborg called. Raven took to the air to try and get a better vantage point, but to no avail. Beast Boy was able to see a distortion of the real world, and it was moving.

"There!" he pointed. Raven followed the direction of his finger and encased the criminal in negative energy, allowing them to see exactly who he was.

"Adonis," Beast Boy growled. The last time they had encountered, it didn't go over too smoothly. He had hurt Raven and Beast Boy would always hold a grudge for that. Adonis pushed through her barrier, but in the process, her powers short-circuited his suit. They could see him in all his red robotic glory.

"Nice suit," Robin taunted. "Have a few upgrades?"

"Yeah, I'd give it a ten," Adonis answered, winking at Raven. Cyborg took another shot at Adonis, but it ricocheted off his armor and flew at Robin, who was swift enough to dodge it. "Titanium," he bragged, noticing their shocked reactions. The Titans continued attacking and dodging for what felt like twenty minutes. Raven tried a different approach - different from attacking head on, that is. She appeared behind Adonis, hoping to tear apart his helmet and leave him exposed. Maybe he would surrender in fear of having his face messed up. As she raised her hand, Adonis sensed her and turned. His sudden movement surprised her and she shot off energy, missing her target by just an inch. He swung his titanium fist, making contact with her lower abdomen. She heard her hip crack, and she was sent flying backward. She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind from her lungs. After tumbling to a stop, her head dropped back on to the concrete, blinding her.

Adonis was on her in an instant, pinning her down like the first time they had met. Her body was too weak from the impact to fight him, so she tried to wriggle out of his grip. She felt him lean in toward her neck and heard a deep inhale.

"I love the smell of a struggle," he growled.

"Get off her!" Beast Boy yelled. Within seconds, he had morphed into his favorite dinosaur and pummeled Adonis with his skull. Adonis continued to stand, trying to fend off the T-Rex in front of him, and losing. Beast Boy's long talons made up for the short arms and he tore through Adonis's armor easily, breaking it apart like an egg shell. He figured, _no suit, no power_, and he was right. Adonis's weak body sat hunched over, defeated, and Beast Boy shifted to his normal self. Breathing heavily, he ran to Raven, who's sight was just beginning to return.

"Are you okay?" He pulled her to a sitting position with one hand and supported her back with the other. She let go of his grasp and sighed.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

* * *

Back in Titans Tower, the team sat around the breakfast table and discussed the possibilities of the robberies.

"He might just be doing it to stay on our radar," Cyborg suggested, "like Control Freak. Remember how he didn't like being considered unthreatening?"

"I don't think so, Cy. Adonis isn't the type to rob banks. Besides, he got that new suit from someone. I'm betting it's from whoever he's working for."

"Either way, he's still a creep," Beast Boy grumbled, crossing his arms at glancing at Raven. She had a thin sheet of sweat on her skin and it barely showed, but the glisten was still there.

"Agreed," she spoke. She stood and began walking toward the door. The other Titans stared at the table, lost in their own thoughts, but Beast Boy watched the demoness make her way out of the room. She walked without using her hips, moving only below the knee , and clenched her jaw every time she put pressure on her left leg. The limp was slight, but it was still noticeable. He thought about waiting a few minutes before checking up on her, but decided against it. She was still angry at him (for whatever reason), so he didn't want to risk frustrating her again. He'd stop by her room later - _after_ he took down Cyborg in their newest game.

* * *

**Hey! I know it's another short chapter. Sorry. I was planning on this one being longer, but I came to the realization that I may not graduate high school! Woo! I KNEW I should've done homework instead of procrastinate, but what can I say? I love video games! Anyway, just please review. Let me know what kind of things you want to see in the story! It might help influence the plot! And don't answer with "I want to see BBxRae" because that's what this story is about.**

**COMING UP: Why Raven is REALLY mad at Beast Boy... or IS she?! :O**


	4. Azarath

**Wow... April 29 was the last time I updated. So sorry about that. I was kind of stressing about not graduating, but I did it! So, to celebrate! I'll keep updating regularly until my story is done! Yay! Honestly, it probably won't be too long, but we'll see! I kind of play everything by ear. Anyway, short chapter, but here you go!**

* * *

"Yeah! Woo!" he cheered. Cyborg groaned for the twenty-second time. "How about 23 out of 45?" Beast Boy gloated once more.

"Uh-uh! I'm not falling for that one again!" Cyborg defended.

"Come on, man, I know you'll get it. You just need about eight more hours of practice - like I had!"

"What?" he asked incredulously. "BB! You played this game already? That's cheating!"

"Sorry," Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Cyborg stood, holding an expression that could kill, and Beast Boy disappeared into a microscopic insect. He traveled into the air vents, knowing Cyborg wouldn't be able to track him. He began to follow the pattern back to his room, but stopped short at Raven's. He told himself he was going to check on her, but he got too caught up in his game to remember that promise. It had been two hours since she limped from the Titans' sight and she hadn't returned to get her afternoon tea.

_Oh,_ Beast Boy thought, _right._ He felt more than guilty for breaking her teapot - as well as a little terrified - but he didn't see what the big deal was. He told her he'd get her another. Beast Boy left the air vent and shifted to his normal form, landing softly in the hall. He stared at the intimidating door and, with a sigh of possible regret, he knocked. Listening closely, there was a small echo that could be heard. From inside the dark room, Raven was pulled from her healing meditation.

"What do you want, Artichoke?" she questioned coldly. Beast Boy gulped - so she was still mad.

"I, uh, just came to make sure you're okay?" he squeaked.

"I'm fine," she answered unconvincingly, pushing herself into a sitting position. Her hip made another crunching sound and she gasped in pain, blinking back the tears that threatened to break through. Beast Boy's ears perked to hear the small cry and almost immediately after, he was standing in her room. Raven glared at him.

"Get out," she growled.

"No. You're obviously not okay," he sympathized. Raven rolled her eyes in defeat - she had been caught and knew there was no way to convince Beast Boy to leave. Raven eased her way back to laying, placing her hands over the left side of her hips; the white glow continued. "Why haven't you told Robin?"

"Robin's mind is on the burglaries and he's probably trying to decipher why _Adonis_ is robbing banks. Besides, we all know how he gets when he wants revenge. I don't want to be the reason for another one of his episodes."

Beast Boy nodded in silence, thinking, calculating the best possible choice of words. Then he blurted, "Are you still mad at me?" Raven sighed, closing her eyes.

"Yes, but also no." She took another deep breath and continued to search her mind for the best possible explanation. "I think... well, you definitely tick me off, but I think it's the fact that I_ let_ you aggravate me that makes me mad at myself."

"You're mad at yourself?" he tried to understand.

"In case you haven't realized, my father is Trigon."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"Which means I hold his rage inside me. It doesn't define me, but it's still a large part of what I am."

"_Who_ you are," Beast Boy corrected. Raven ignored him.

"My humanity tries to control the rage - my human side wants to be good. I am literally at war within myself and I can't change it, but I can try to suppress it. I can't ever stop the war and I hate that. I hate this part of me - the part that makes me what I am. I never wanted this to be my life. I want something... normal."

"So you'd rather not know any of us?" he brought to realization. Raven's eyes widened.

"No! You are my friends. I just want to have a normal life."

"Raven, you wouldn't know us if you had a normal life. So don't hate yourself. None of us hate you, Rae. We all love you. And we've all had our struggles - you're just still going through yours - and now you've got us to help you through it." Raven stayed silent, letting his honest words sink into her subconscious. "I'm sorry about your teapot," he continued. She clenched her jaw. "I'll buy you another one - whichever one you want. Even if I have to get another job to pay for it."

"Beast Boy, I appreciate your apology, but it was my fault the teapot was destroyed and there's no way I can replace it."

"What do you mean? Just run to the department store and-"

"No! Nothing can replace it. When I left Azarath, there were two things I brought with me - The Book of Azar and the porcelain teapot. Both were gifts from the monks who cared for me. Now, Azarath is gone and so is one of the last artifacts of the Temple. And it's my fault. My anger destroyed something I held close to my heart. My temper destroys _everything_ I hold close to my heart."

"Is that why you stay away from us all the time?" Beast Boy asked timidly. She snorted in amusement.

"Maybe from you," she joked. "The truth is that, because my abilities allow me to sense others' emotions, I have to suppress them within me until can release them safely - which is when I'm alone."

"That makes sense. Cyborg always says that it's just 'cause you hate people," he tried to lift the mood, but Raven just closed her eyes. He could tell she didn't take it lightly. With Raven, it was always hard to tell the kind of mood she was in. Then again, he just tried everything until she responded - even if it was a violent response. He took a seat next to her on the bed. "So, Azarath... what's it like?" When she opened her eyes to look at him, he gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's a city that surrounds the temple I grew up in. It all floats on an island in the air."

"Cool! With, like, sand and stuff?"

"No. Everything is golden and it reflects the hues the sun creates in the air and clouds. You can almost see the swirls of the wind and the people never wish harm on any creature. It's the safest, most beautiful place you could imagine." She sighed. "I wish you could have seen it."

* * *

**You know, I really love Raven you guys. And Beast Boy just compliments her so well - in the comics and the show. They're just perfect. Anyway, I was kind of thinking about how Raven admits in the comics that she hates the demonic part of herself. And, being Raven, she probably feels as though she doesn't deserve the life she has (being accepted by others and such). So I figured she might also feel as though she isn't an actual being, since the demon in her seems to show more. Which is why she refers to herself as a "what" in this chapter, to which Beast Boy promptly corrects with "who". I kind of want him to show her that she _is_ capable of loving and being loved and accepted. Anyway, tell me if that's too out of character for them. :p **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
